The Madman in a Box and the Soufflé Girl
by Sutekh123
Summary: Spoilers for AOTD. Don't read if you havn't seen. AU of AOTD where Oswin was a real person and the Doctor fell in love with her. One shot. 11/Owsin. Please R and R. -Finished, may come back to this due to positive feedback-


**Hi all. This is just a quick one off about 11/Clara, or 11/Oswin if you want to call her that. It's not much but I am proud of it, and I love the shipping of the two! Please comment or review. Also, the new compainian's name is meant to be Clara, so since they are played by the same actress, i'm calling her Clara ;-)**

* * *

"Come and meet the girl who can" Oswin winked at the screen as the door slowly but surely opened. There stood a tall man wearing a tattered bowtie covered in dust and cobwebs. Daleks scattered behind him returning to their cells. He looked up. He saw Oswin, as she saw him. She was a girl of medium height, wearing a red dress with a skirt that ended just above her knees. Her long brown hair flowed down her back; it was like a water fall. A smile came onto her face; it was like heaven itself gleamed down upon the tall Timelord. Her face was perfect; there was an air of beauty about her. She wasn't one of those girls who had to wear a lot of make up or needed to show off certain _parts_ of they've body; her face was perfectly rounded with no spots or blemishes. She was perfectly cute. The Doctor felt a lump develop in his throat.

"Well then" he muttered straightening his bowtie. "I take it your Oswin"

"That-a-boy" she gave him a quick wink. The Doctor gave a slight giggle. He had never felt like this before, not for Amy, not for Rose, not for River… River. He was married to her… well not in the normal lovey kissy kissy way, but he didn't love her. And eventually, she was going to die in the library. He just didn't love her. True, he married her, but if he didn't; time would have fallen apart. Yet he couldn't bear tell her that he didn't love her. She was Amy's and Rory's daughter; they would hate him if he ended it. But this girl standing in front of him… dear god. "So" she broke the silence "What's the plan? Stay here for a cup of tea or get the hell out of here before the Daleks make they're attack?"

"Well as much as tea would be nice… we need to get out of here. While we're on the subject of food and drink; where did you get the milk and eggs?"

"Sorry what?"

"For the Soufflés"

"Oh!" Oswin signalled him with her index finger to follow her. "With this" she pointed to a large strangely shaped microwave like thing. "Made it myself out of only a microwave, a kettle, a computer, half of the damaged fuel components of the ship, some old bits of Dalek casings and an old can of coca cola. It's programed to duplicate any atoms that are placed in there. The basic supplies I got we're perfect for a Soufflé, so I merely hooked up this thing. Just put a pint of milk in, and bingo! I get double. Come on, tell me I'm not a genius"

The Doctor was astonished "You are one of the most brilliant people I have ever seen… You really are a brain-wiz aren't you?"

"Always have been, one reason why I got bullied at school. But that's another story for another time. First off, what do I call you?"

"Doctor. The Doctor" the Doctor took a hold of his lapels and yanked them forward, straightening his tweed jacket

"That's not a name. That's a title. Doctor Who?"

"Exactly" he smiled "I like the mystery. Adds a form of character to me. Anyway, who are you to poke fun at my name? What about your name?"

"Mine?"

"'Oswin'. Never heard of anyone called Oswin before"

She smiled "Please, if it bothers you that much then call me Clara"  
"Clara?"

"My middle name. Oswin Clara Oswald. Really rubbish name I know, but it's better than 'Doctor'."

"First my chin, then my name. What next are you going to make fun of? My clothes?"

"Well… they aren't your normal space gear I admit… Who wears tweed jackets now anyway?"

"Me!" the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Now then Clara; we need to get going. I have friends waiting for me by the teleport. One way trip. Now, let's get that force-field down" he ran towards the controls of the ship and started pulling levers and flipping switches.

"You sure what you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he pressed a button "If I'm right; which I always am, then this should bring the force-field down…" he pushed down on a lever and a coffee machine started to pour it's hot liquid onto the floor "Oh"

"Let me try" Clara came up and pulled on some levers and switched some lights on. A blue dot appeared on the screen. "Here we go!" she flipped a switch up and suddenly they both felt the vibrations on the metal under they're feet grow in speed and strength. The force-field was down.

"Show off!" the Doctor chuckled, taking Clara's soft… warm… hand… the Doctor snapped out of it, he couldn't think about her like this, not at this time. He grabbed a hold of her hand and yanked her off the seat, they both raced to the door. An explosion hit the wall beside them. Another explosion. The Daleks above had begun they're attack… A fire broke out. Another explosion. The insane Daleks went mad, rotating 360* on their base. _"Alert. Alert. Alert"_ one screamed. The Doctor and Clara pushed on. Only for a girder to fall directly in front of them; blocking they're only escape root. The Doctor tried to budge it, but it was too heavy to lift and it was lodged into the doorway

"What do we do now?" Clara panicked

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "One last hope" he pointed the sonic to the skies, and pressed the large silver button...

...

"Amy!" Rory grabbed her and pulled her down the floor. A large piece of metal fell from the roof; it would have crushed her to death if it had fallen on her. Amy grunted

"Rory?" she asked "How long can we wait here?"

Rory looked at her. "I don't know. We need the Doctor… can we leave without him?"

"If we have to…" she sighed "Yes"

Suddenly the pair heard a failure noise, a strange alien noise that sounded like the wind. The TARDIS. It materialised around them, the Asylum fading out as a wall exploded behind them.

...

"Come on!" the Doctor hit his chest and as he shouted at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

"Doctor. What can we do?" the young girl asked

"I don't know… I can only hope…" he muttered

"Hope isn't going to get us anywhere. Hope can only go so far" she said as she reached her hand out, feeling for the Doctor's. She found it. His large warm hand, so gentle, yet so strong… The Doctor felt her small hand, a hand of someone who cares… "Doctor…" she muttered, in a low quiet; almost innocent voice… she moved in front of him; her other hand taking his. The Doctor swallowed hard, not quite sure of what to say or do. He merely muttered "Oswin?"

"Call me Clara" she smiled, speaking in an innocent way "What do you say? One…" she moved her head forward "Last…" she got on her tiptoes to reach eye level with the Doctor "Kiss…" her lips touched his… the Doctor didn't know what to do. This girl, this innocent amazing girl was kissing him. And he liked it

"Doctor!?"

Clara suddenly pulled herself off the Doctor. The Doctor swung around. It was Amy and Rory. They we're in the TARDIS, he was in the TARDIS. It had materialised around him as he planned, what he didn't expect was to have been caught being kissed by Clara…

"Amy!" he said "And Rory! Hello. Had a nice day?"

"Not really" Rory spoke "I take it this is Oswin"

"Call me Clara" she said shaking Rory's hand.

...

The Doctor slumped down into the armchair in the console room. Jesus Christ… he couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He was married to River for God's sake, and yet he never loved her, never looked at her in that way, never. But Clara… dear god. And she kissed him. And what a good kiss it was too…! "Shut up!" he slapped himself. She was a stranger to him, he had just met her and vice versa. But yet they seemed to almost belong.

"Doctor?" Amy asked popping her head around the corner

"Amy?"

"She kissed you"

"I'm sorry?" he tried to act as if he had no idea of what she meant

"Don't bother we both saw you" she said

"Amy… I-I'm sorry. I mean River and…" he tried to explain

"Don't bother. I'm not mad"

"You're not?"

"No. River explained to us that while she once loved you, she no longer did. And that she knew that you didn't belong with her" Amy said

"And none one told me?"

"We thought it was best to talk it out over dinner or something. Only… the augment between me and Rory broke out and… well you know the rest"

"What is going to happen between you and Rory now?" the Doctor asked

"I don't know. I hope we get back together. We can try can't we?"

"Of course. Where is Rory anyway?"

"Showing Clara around the TARDIS" Amy said "Do you love River? I mean, I hope that you don't feel like you've been dumped"

"No, not at all. I didn't love her to begin with. No offence of course" the Doctor said

"None taken" Amy smiled "So Clara? What about her?"

The Doctor looked at the floor and sighed "I don't know. I think… I think she's beautiful. But we have only just met"

"You ever heard of love at first site?" Amy asked "If you love her and she kissed you, take her on a date or something. She clearly has affections for you. The Man Madman in a Box and the Soufflé Girl!"

The Doctor smiled and gave a slight giggle "I hope…"

...

The TARDIS materialised slowly on the street corner of Amy and Rory's new street. A crow flew as the TARDIS blew dust and wind towards it. The door swung open and Amy and Rory stepped out

"Thanks Doctor" Amy said

"No problems" the Timelord replied "I hope everything works out"

"You too" Rory smiled. The Doctor gave a quick smile and slowly shut the door, and less than a second later the TARDIS materialised…

...

"So then Doctor…" Clara spoke "Are you taking me home?"

The Doctor looked at her "If you want to go home, if not then you can come with me if you'd like"

"Where to though?"

"Anywhere. Anytime, and place. The fall of troy, the Eye of Orion, The Waterfall of Kubachalotio… oh. There is so much out there" the Doctor smiled "You in?"

"Yes"

The Doctor clapped his hands together "Good. But there are some rules" the Doctor started his list "1; the universe thinks I am dead. I don't exist… kind of. So be careful. 2; it isn't all lovey dovey in the universe, it is dangerous. 3; time travel is complicated. It is possible to prevent your grandfather from existing. So be careful. And 4; no kissing me again"

"Kissing?" Clara asked

"Well you did kiss me earlier…"

"I was scared. One last kiss. Anyone would like a kiss in there dying moments. And can you blame me?" she said in an innocent voice

"Blame you?"

Clara looked at him saying nothing. She slowly moved; one step at a time towards him. They looked into each other's eyes, both unsure of what to do next… "Doctor…" she said quietly. They were only a couple of inches away from each other now. The Doctor moved his head forward slightly. Clara also did. They're lips touched. It was like nothing either had ever felt or experienced before. Clara's mouth on his, and the Doctor kissing her back. They're eyes fluttered closed; enjoying the moment. The Doctor moved his hands up to Clara's shoulders and Clara moved hers to his thighs. It was Clara who broke the kiss. They're foreheads rested on each other's, looking deep into their eyes. The Doctor could see warmth, kindness and happiness in her eyes, yet she could see pain, loss and anger in his "Doctor" she said "I love you"

"I-I love you too…" the Doctor brought his hand up to her check. "I love you Soufflé Girl"

"The Madman in a Box and the Soufflé Girl. Forever" Clara said as they're lips became entangled in eachothers…

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Alan**


End file.
